The Battle at Paradise
by Aurorica
Summary: Rex's life with Providence is weighing down on him, and Holiday isn't blind to this. As they head to Paradise for a routine offload, she takes the opportunity to cheer him up by letting him be a kid again, if only for a moment. Holix if you squint.


**A/N: Another one-shot of our favorite little family: Rex, Six, and Holiday. When I first read the preview for "Frostbite," a part of me really wanted to see a snowball fight. Although I love the episode (quality writing), I just wanted to see some shenanigans.**

**So here's what happens when Rex, Six, and Holiday have to head to Paradise Base to offload Rex's nanites. I'm sure they have to do that every once in a while. Set before the series in general, though Rex is still about fifteen years old. Some Holix by the end. Enjoy!**

The snow covered landscape seemed to extend in all directions, the only piece disturbing it was Paradise Base, sticking out like a sore thumb despite it's white walls. A Providence transport made it's slow decent onto the snow-covered landing bay, everyone inside thankful that the storm outside had calmed and left the air clear and dry. Inside the transport, Rex slouched in his seat, his head resting in his propped up hand while he stared out the window. His eyes lazily followed the snow that the wind tossed around the Base.

He hardly even noticed that Holiday and Six had already gotten up from their seats in the front and moved to a small closet in the next room. Six threw the teenager's white winter coat at Rex, disturbing him from the snow's hypnosis, making him jump ever so slightly in his seat.

"C'mon, Rex," said Six as he slipped on his green wool coat, pulling it around his torso and buttoning it up. Holiday, meanwhile, had replaced her usual skirt and lab coat for more weather-appropriate wear: black snow boots and white pants, all covered by the long white coat she was zipping up.

"Ugh, okay. I'm coming," Rex grunted, yanking the coat off his head and pulling it on the proper way.

As everyone now had their gear on, Six asked Holiday, "Have everything, Doctor?" as he watched her grab up a small duffle bag filled with what he assumed were medical supplies.

"I do now," she replied, slinging the bag over her shoulder and motioned to the boys to move out, "Let's head in to Paradise."

"Paradise, my _foot_," Rex grumbled. Holiday couldn't help but glance over her shoulder as her ears caught the tone in his voice. She knew he hated coming here for this procedure, anyone would, but he seemed to be depressed lately. Depressed and distracted. His body language was just shouting it: his hands shoved deep in his pockets, back hunched over, eyes anywhere but facing forward as they left the transport and entered the frigid arctic.

Holiday slowed her pace until she was beside Rex. She gathered her thoughts and said to him, "I know none of this is any fun, Rex, but it's just something that has to be done. Life is full of things we don't want to do – we all go through it."

Rex's eyes briefly darted over to see the doctor's sad smile, "I guess," he responded, and this gave Holiday a glimmer of hope that he would get out of his funk. That is until he said, "But I'm also guessing that most other teenagers don't have to do what I do on a daily basis."

Holiday's smile disintegrated and she hung her head as well, unsure of what to tell him. Her paced slowed to the point where she had stopped, while the two men trudged through the snow to the doors, Six already entering.

But before Rex could enter the the heated building itself, he received a very cold, very wet surprise to the back of the head. He cringed as the freezing snow melted at the contact of his skin and dribbled down his back, his shoulders shrugging against the cold. He spun around to find Doctor Holiday with the smallest of smirks painted on her face. She ditched her bag, now laying in the snow, and switched it out for another snowball, now being perfected in her hands.

Rex had a difficult time believing that the always professional doctor would actually throw snow at anyone. He swung his head from the smiling doctor to the now closed door of the base, hoping that Six had seen what happened – but he was gone, already inside. Looking back to the doctor, Rex turned in time to greet another snowball with his face. The soft, wet snow splattered across his face and once again down his shirt.

"What the – Holiday!" cried Rex, now wiping the snow off his face. As his hand removed the majority of the snow from his face, Rex gave Holiday a stern and annoyed look. Biting her lip, the doctor wondered if her attempt to get Rex to relax had backfired. But her feeling lasted for only a moment.

The teen bent down and gathered up his own wet snow as he said, "Okay. If _that's_ how you wanna play – then let's play, Doc!" With this, he chucked his snowy ammo at the once again smiling woman, who proceeded to dodge the attack in time. Crouching down, she quickly pushed together some snow and as speedily as she could, patted it down into a sphere. Winding up, she threw the ball directly at Rex's head once more. Except it didn't hit Rex; the kid ducked, seeing the attack this time around.

"What are you t-" Rex heard from behind him followed by a _splat_. Holiday gasped, placing a gloved hand over her mouth in shock while Rex spun around from his spot on the ground and looked up.

There stood Agent Six in the doorway, his face now dripping with cold, watery sludge. For a few moments, everyone was completely still, unsure of what to do next – attack or retreat. Rex was the first to make a move, "Holiday!" he said to the woman, "Do you realize what you've done?"

Oh, she knew alright. And she didn't care. She already had another snowball ready and waiting with Six's name on it.

"Holiday," said a very stern Agent Six as he stepped forward, "Don't even _think_ of throwing that." _Is she serious right now?_ thought Six.

"I'm not thinking it, Six," she said playfully, "I'm doing it!" and with that she chucked it at the agent, who was actually too surprised to even move in time as he received the offense to the chest. He flinched slightly, one of the few times Rex had actually seen him do so. Six glared down at Rex, waiting for an explanation.

Rex pointed an accusing finger at Holiday and said, "She started it!" When Six's eyebrows just lowered further, Rex defended himself as he rose, "I'm serious! She threw the first one! At my head! Oh, and now she's gonna do it again." Holiday was in fact once again gathering together snow in her hands, "The only question now is which one of us she's gonna aim for," finished Rex.

Holiday tossed the snowball gently between her hands, a smile still playing across her face. _I can't believe Six didn't dodge that first one_, thought Holiday, _and he's probably going to kill me and Rex for this..._ She lifted the snowball to her face, now between the two men in the distance as she played with the idea of who to hit... or at least aim for. _Ennie, meanie, minnie, _moe_!_ she said to herself as she pulled her arm behind and over her head, she launched the ball of snow straight at the Agent's chest again. She just couldn't resist – it was like she was a little kid again, remembering the times in the winter when she and her sister would assault their father with snow.

But Six, as always, was too quick for her – or anyone for that matter – and in a flash, he yanked Rex in front of him, turning him into a human shield. The snow smashed on the kid's bare neck, ice flying everywhere.

"Are you serious, man?" shouted Rex, whirling himself around and backing away from the stoic agent. Rex pointed another finger at the man, shouting, "Traitor! Oh, ho, ho. You're gonna get it now, Six. You are _so_ gonna get it."

Rex backed away further from the two adults as he activated his smack hands. With the monstrous machines, he held them out to his sides and plopped them on the ground. Scraping them together, he created the most massive snowball ever conceived by man.

"Oh, yeah," stated a grinning Rex, holding the snowball high above his head like a trophy, "As always, I am _that_ go-" WHOMP. He couldn't even finish his statement to the world before Six had launched his first snowy attack. Rex stumbled back a bit before his own weapon of mass destruction came tumbling down on top of his head. From underneath the pile of snow, Rex could hear Holiday burst into fits of laughter. Rex rolled his eyes and crawled his way out of the snowy pile, his face turning red from the cold and the embarrassment.

"Oh, gosh," said Holiday between laughs as she held her side, "Are you – okay? Oh, – wow. Six, you're – terrible."

"No," said the agent calmly, "I'm actually very good in battle." Rex watched as Six bent down and actually made another snowball, Holiday mimicking his actions. This would be considered one of the few times in Rex's life when he saw Six doing something for_ fun_ of it. Six having fun? Miracles _do_ happen!

Holiday and Six stood several feet from each other, waiting for the other to make a move with their weapons.

"Holiday," said Six sternly, "put down the snowball, and no one gets hurt."

The woman bit her lip and smiled as she retorted like a child, "_Make me,_" and she fired the freezing ammo at the agent. With his usual ninja skills, he dodged to the side and tossed his own white snowball at Holiday. She blocked the blow a bit girlishly by holding her arms in front of her, turning her head away, and lifting up a leg. She was hit anyways, of course, but before she could try and fire anything back, she was suddenly lifted off the ground by Six's strong arms, and tossed her over his left shoulder.

"Oh for – Six!" cried Holiday as Six carried her towards the base entrance, Rex tagging along behind, "Put me down this instant!" She beat against his back lightly and kicked her legs, trying to force the agent to let go, but he wrapped his other arm around her legs, pinning them against his chest.

"We need to head inside; you know how Weaver becomes a drama queen if we're late," he said blankly, "and Rex is rubbing off on you, Doctor. That is never a good sign."

"Hey!" said Rex, piping up, "Not my fault my personality is contagious!" Holiday chuckled at this as she craned her head up to look at a smiling Rex, still covered in snow. She reached up and brushed a bit of it out of his hair, laughter still stuck in her throat.

"Good to see that smile again, Rex," she said more softly to the boy.

"Heh," said Rex, "Thanks, Doc. I guess I needed that."

"You're wel- Hey! You watch where you're putting your hands, Six!" Holiday called over her shoulder as Six removed his hand after readjusting her over his shoulder. No one saw it, but Six had the smallest smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Looks like Rex wasn't the only one Holiday managed to make smile. Then again, Six did touch her ass.**


End file.
